The overall goal of this secondary data analysis is to estimate the impact of adolescent pregnancy on maternal and infant anthropometric and micronutrient status in a nutritionally deficient population in rural Nepal. The two data sets that will be used to address these questions derive from two maternal micronutrient supplementation trials undertaken between 1992 and 2000. Together, these trials followed 22,000 pregnancies prospectively from the middle of the first trimester through 6 months postpartum. Approximately 5,000 of these pregnancies were among girls under 20 years of age. In a sample of about 3,000 pregnancies (500 adolescents), a more detailed protocol was followed. The specific aims are to examine whether nutritional status in early pregnancy, 3rd trimester and 3 months postpartum is the same for adolescents as for older pregnant women of the same parity. Measures of nutritional status include weight, body mass index, mid upper arm circumference, arm muscle area and arm fat area, a history of night blindness in pregnancy, hemoglobin and serum retinol. For measures such mid upper arm circumference, the change during pregnancy and from pregnancy through postpartum will also be examined. Among live born offspring, the specific aims are to examine whether adolescents' offspring have similar nutritional status to that of the offspring of older women of the same parity. Measures of nutritional status at birth include weight, length, head, chest and mid upper arm circumference. Growth of these infants through 6 months of age will also be examined, as will hemoglobin and serum retinol at 3 months of age.